


I Should Have Known

by wematch



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wematch/pseuds/wematch
Summary: Simon gets his soulmark one night at Watford and shows it to Baz, who begins acting strangely.  Determined to see what Baz is hiding, Simon will stop at nothing to solve the mystery.





	I Should Have Known

I wake up in the middle of the night to a tingling sensation in my arm. It’s happening, I think as I get up and turn the lights on.

“What the hell, Snow,” Baz mumbles with his hand in front of his face.

“Uh… It’s nothing.” I say quickly.

Baz slowly gets up and sits down on his bed, looking annoyed. “Are you sure?You look like a rabbit caught in the headlights, Snow.”

“Fuck off, Baz.” I tell him. Why does he have to be so bloody annoying?

He yawns before saying, “spit it out, so that I can get to sleep,” and closes his eyes like he’s struggling to stay awake.

“I haven’t–I haven’t looked at it.” I tell him, and I don’t know why but I can’t stand not saying it out loud.

He sneers at me before he asks, “how do you know that you have it if you haven’t looked at it yet?”

That pisses me off because he already has his mark so he knows how it feels when it happens. But I feel like I need to prove that I have it, so I just sit down on his bed and turn my arm around.

We’re both looking at the mark on my arm. There’s a flame going up it, and it’s beautiful: I’ve never seen anyone with this mark before.

I realize that Baz isn’t saying anything, and when I look at him and he seems shocked.

Then he touches my arm, tracing my mark with his finger, leaving goosebumps on my skin. Then he pushes my arm away and I jump to my feet at the sudden movement.

“What’s wrong with you?” Why does he always have to be a prick? It’s so annoying.

Instead of answering, Baz passes me and turns off the lights.

“Do you know anyone with this mark?” I ask him. The way he was looking at it made it seem like it wasn’t the first time that he had seen it.

He’s lying down again when he finally answers me. “No.”

“Why can’t you just tell me who it is?”

He turns to the wall.“Fuck off.”

“What if we make a deal?” I say a bit harshly. “If you let me see your mark I can try to help you find your soulmate and in return you tell me who mine is?” Maybe if I help him, he’ll help me.

Baz came back this year with his mark, but he always has it covered. Most people try to have them uncovered in case their soulmate might see it, but not Baz. He hides it like he’s afraid of it.

“Don’t bother,” he tells me, “I already know who it is.” He sounds pissed off about it.

**

I really want to see his mark. I kept looking at him all day just in case he shows it, but he never does. What if his soulmate is here and he just doesn’t want that person to know?

What reason could he possibly have to be pissed off at his soulmate anyway? If it was me I would want to know. Fuck, what I am saying? Baz? My soulmate? That’s ridiculous.

He’s in the shower now and if he dressed himself in the room I could catch a glimpse of it, but he always dresses himself in there. What if I entered the bathroom?

I hear the water turning off, so before I start to think of what I’m doing I begin to open the door.

“Snow! What. The. Fuck. Get out!” he yells at me from the other side.

I open the rest of the door wide open and when I see him I freeze. All I can do is stare. I’ve never seen him like this, half naked, still dripping water with a towel around his waist. He’s gorgeous.

“Stop staring, it’s fucking weird,” he tells me.

Oh, fuck. I need to focus on what I came here to see. ”Baz?”

“What?” he snaps.

The way he’s looking at me makes me blush for some reason.I don’t know what I’m doing, but I take a step in his direction. He raises one eyebrow at me but doesn’t move. I take another step and reach for his arm.

“Don’t,” he tells me, and he’s looking at me like he’s afraid.

He tries to pull away from me, but I grab his arm with two hands and turn his wrist so that I can see it.

When I see his mark, I freeze. He has the exact same one that I have. Now I understand the way he reacted last night.

He pulls his arm away from me and turns around.

“Baz… You’re my soulmate.” I don’t know why this is making so happy, but I start grinning at him.

It all starts to make sense now. All these years following him around, the way I could never stop thinking about him, what he’s doing. It’s because we’re soulmates. Every soulmate has a pull to their other half. I can’t believe I had him all this time here with me without realizing.

“Get out,” he says quietly to me while he sits in the tub.

Maybe I should leave and let him finish getting ready, but I want to know why he was so pissed about this last night. So I sit right by his side.

After a while he asks me, “how are you so calm?”

In any other situation I would probably go off at this point, but when I think about him being my soulmate it feels like I’m finally complete. More grounded, even. So how could I not be calm? Baz always felt like home to me. I never really thought about it much because we were supposed to not like each other but this feels right, so I just shrug. “You’re my soulmate; we’re literally meant to be together.”

“Except that you ended up with the bloke you fucking hate as your soulmate,” he spits out, like he wanted to say this since the moment I entered.

I tentatively put my hand around his wrist. Around our mark. “I don’t hate you Baz.”

He exhales slowly. Yes, we have our fights, and we always try to annoy each other. And that will probably not change because of this and I’m glad. I like that we challenge each other, and that he’s willing to fight me.

When he doesn’t move away I start rubbing his wrist with my thumb, waiting for him to talk. I think he was only scared of my reaction, probably thinking that I wouldn’t want him as my soulmate.

After a while, he’s clearly more relaxed since we’re here and I’m not letting go of him. He lightly bumps his shoulder against mine before saying, “I don’t hate you either.” and laces our fingers together.

If Baz thinks I’m ever letting him go, he’s wrong. I like him like this. Under my thumb. Under my hands. I’ve got you now, I think.

 


End file.
